SOY LO PROHIBIDO
by Winter sunflower
Summary: ¿Que puedo decir? Maria (México)esta en una reunion para la renegociacion del TLCAN, alfred no parece que este de buen humor y Mathew, siendo lindo como siempre :3 USAMEX, Fem!Mex Disfrutenlo xd


Bueno al fin esta aquí, después de un mes de retraso (sorry) al fin llego, y después de saltarme algunos meses también (sorry) al fin esta que el fic del mes del resto del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?", de 11 meses de fics.

Bueno los dejo con el fic, espero les guste :3

 _ **SOY LO PROHIBIDO**_

-Muy bien chicos... con eso termina la reunión del día de hoy- dice un chico alto, rubio y de anteojos cuyo nombre es Alfred.

-Pe~pero...pe~pero...no llegamos a un acuerdo-dice Mathew.

-¡¡¡Exacto!!!-dijo una chica morena-¿Qué hay de los aranceles?-dijo de brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Alfred.

-Chicos tranquilos- trató de apaciguar al dúo- En la próxima reunión-.

-Yo ya metí una demanda- dijo Maria retadora mente.

-Y...y...y... y yo también- dijo el canadiense en voz baja.

Alfred los vio fijamente.

-También lo hicieron los miembros de la UE- dijo Maria con un poco de cizaña y una pequeña sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-shit-dijo en voz baja el Americano- trataremos esos asuntos en la próxima reunión- dijo acomodando unos papeles- Trataremos de llegar a un acuerdo-dijo entre dientes.

-Me parece bien para mi-concluyó la Mexicana, e inicio a guardar sus documentos.

-Bien- dijo Canadá acomodando sus cosas.

Canadá terminó de guardar sus cosas y salió por la puerta.

Mexico también terminó de guardar sus cosas, y Justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta...

-Así que... una demanda, eh?!- dijo Alfred con una sonrisa, mientras él se mantenía distraído acomodando sus cosas,llamó la atención de Maria que hizo que parara su andar- Y los demás te siguieron, no?-golpeó sus hojas en el escritorio y levantó de golpe la mirada viendo fijamente a Maria.

Maria se estremeció por este gesto- Y dime-inicio a caminar en con dirección hacia Maria-Me denuncian contra la OMC... pero la organización ¿que me puede hacer?- dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta de golpe-¿una infracción? OH COME ON!!!-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

-no lo sé, eso ya no depende de mi-le dijo viéndolo fijamente.

-puedo vivir sin ti- sentenció Alfred-pero tú de mi no-.

-hay Alfred...- lo miro directo a los ojos- tú y yo sabemos que eso ya no es tan cierto- dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

Alfred levantó una ceja-Really?-dijo sarcástico.

-tanto nuestras economías, como la cultura se están entrelazando, más la mía pero lo están haciendo-hizo una pausa.

-puedo separarlo,puedo vivir sin ti,con un chasquido de dedos te puedo eliminar del mapa- dijo amenazadoramente.

-Pero no lo harán-Paulo-Yo se que no te atreverías-.

-¿Me estas retando?- amenazo aún más-No te necesito, no eres nada para mi-.

-eso no es cierto- Alfred se apoyó contra la puerta y cruzó sus brazos- Yo sé muy bien que estás mintiendo Alfred- rió Maria.

-No estoy mintiendo- rió Alfred- this is stupid- rió más fuerte.

-Por que- dijo Maria.

-¿Por que?- repitió Alfred.

-Por que...-Pausó Maria mientras se acercaba un poco a Alfred, Alfred se tomó sorprendido ante esta acción- Por que... soy ese vicio de tu piel que ya no puedes desprender...soy lo prohibido- inicio a cantar poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Alfred; Alfred solo se dedico a escuchar- soy esa fiebre de tu ser, que te domina sin querer, soy lo prohibido- le acaricia una mejilla y Alfred se sonroja; Maria con cuidado lleva a Alfred a un lado del escritorio, y lo pone contra esta- soy esa noche de placer, la de la entrega sin papel,soy tu castigo-Alfred se pone aún más rojo de lo que estaba, y Maria se acerca a su oído-Por que en tu falsa intimidad, en cada abrazo que le das- acaricia otra vez su mejilla- sueñas conmigo- sus miradas se encontraron por largo rato, Alfred sabía que decía la verdad, pero nunca lo aceptaría, Maria lo dejo incorporarse, él se le quedó viendo y ella se acercó a la ventana, viendo a la nada-soy el levado que te dio,nueva ilusión en el amor-Maria lo voltio a ver-soy lo prohibido- ella se recargó contra la ventana, le dirigió una mirada tierna;Alfred se acercó más y Maria sonrió- para ayudarte a continuar, en tu camino- Alfred llegó hasta ella,Maria acentuó su sonrisa al igual que Alfred, el la agarró de su cintura y ella echó sus brazos a los hombros de su acompañante,pocos centímetros los separaban-soy ese beso que se da...sin que se pueda comentar-y se dan un tierno beso,se separan y juntan sus frentes-soy ese nombre que jamás,fuera de aquí pronunciarás- Alfred la carga y la sienta en la mesa aún abrazados, Alfred pronunció un leve "Maria"..., pero ella lo silenció con otro beso- doy ese amor que negarás,para salvar tu dignidad- lo miro fijamente-soy lo...prohibido-terminó y se dirigieron un largo,duradero y tierno beso,Alfred abrazo más fuerte a Maria,ella hizo lo mismo;se pararon y pegaron sus frentes.

-Mary...y~yoooo...-trató de decir Alfred pero Maria puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo.

-shhh...solo disfruta el momento-dijo. Alfred sonrió y volvió a besarla aún más apasionadamente.

~Fin~

Siento la demora pero al fin esta aquí.

La canción es "Soy lo prohibido" me inspire de la versión que canta Natalia Lafourcade, es precioso, cuando la escuche dije USAMEX, y era perfecta para el reto de este mes XD (mes pasado :b )

Bueno eso fue todo, lector si lees esto (si es qué hay alguien ahí :'v) espero te haya gustado esta locura de fic que yo creé, siempre se ve mejor es mi mente que cuando lo escribo :''v

Bueno con esto me despido, Adiós :3


End file.
